This invention is concerned with a means for illuminating an advertising sign on the side of a truck having a vertical sidewall. This may include trailers and trucks of different sizes. The sign uses a low glow neon lighting so as not to distract other drivers. Neon tubes can withstand rough terrain bumps and are long lasting lights. The sign may be used, for example, on semi-trailers with sponsors, local business vehicles, and corporations with the logo on the trailers.
The sign system is connected to a switch on the dashboard of the vehicle so that the driver can turn it on at dusk and off at daylight, and also to meet any city restrictions.
Advertising signs on the sides of vehicles, such as trucks, are known in the art. They included U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,036,250 issued Mar. 14, 2000 to Charles Glitter for xe2x80x9cTrailer for Reducing Boundry Layer Normal-Pressure Drag Thereonxe2x80x9d; 5,649,730 issued Jul. 1997 to Raul A. Ramos for xe2x80x9cDump Truck Advertising Systemxe2x80x9d; 3,935,654 issued Feb. 3, 1976 to Irene E. Rubin for xe2x80x9cIlluminated Vehicular Display Signxe2x80x9d; and 3,802,103 issued Apr. 9, 1974 to Lee M. Neff for xe2x80x9cSignxe2x80x9d.
The preferred sign has a four-sided frame. Each side has a channel-shaped configuration with the channel sidewalls mounted parallel to the truck wall. One of the frame sides is hinged so that it can be opened to receive an advertising sheet, between a front clear plastic sheet for protecting the advertising sheet, and a rear white translucent sheet. The frame can be opened to readily change the advertising signs in a central display area.
The back sheet is white metal and is adjacent the truck wall. The illumination device is mounted between the white metal back sheet and the white translucent sheet in a chamber formed between the two. The illumination device is connected by electrical conductors to a switch in the driver""s compartment. The illumination components are preferably neon lights sealed in water-resistant, high-impact, acrylic tubes with a built-in transformer and sold as LITEGLOW UNDERCAR KITS. Preferably the switch in the driver""s compartment is of the type that illuminates the sign under dark conditions, and is turned off during normal daytime hours.
Still further objects and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains upon reference to the following detailed description.